


Living in a 'Facility'

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal ears?, Animal tails, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Magic-Users, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Tails, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Prologue : Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I forgot any warnings.

I’ll start this on a… Neutral. Note…  
Hi, my name is Evelyn James. I live with my dad. In a ‘facility.’ As he liked to call it. Not a lab, which is what it’s true name was. But in this ‘facility’ we’re experimented on, tested. Like rats. Why? They’re scared of us. They want to see what hurts us, so if we ever retaliate they know how they can kill us.  
Lucky. My dad is head scientist. He’s a pacifist, he doesn’t like hurting people… Or should I say he didn’t like hurting people. A month or two ago he mysteriously disappeared, but everyone here knows what happened. Including me…  
And I plan to use it to the best of my ability, because if you mess with my family you’re getting yourself in a bad position…

One that you’re never going to be able to get yourself out of…


	2. Chapter 1 - Hesitant Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of censored language warning? yeh

“You’re being assigned to group… fifteen. You are to show them around, and gather any information on their powers. Failure to do this task will result in punishment…”  
I never wanted to take the task, I just wanted to wait in my room. But at the thought of Ian being back, I took the task without another second of hesitation.  
So now I stood outside of the lab, the closest to the gate that I’ve ever been with several others. I’d made the mistake of not putting on some leggings under my hoodie dress. But at least I remembered my shoes.  
We all stood silently, lost in thought. I was trying to think of something to say to Ian, but I wouldn’t know the damage of what they did until I saw him… If he even was on the plane…  
The sound of a plane landing on the other side of the wall broke all of us out of our thoughts of how freezing it was here in the snow. After a few moments the gate opened, and the monitor that was keeping guard outside the gate motioned for us to follow him through the now opened gate.  
“If you five try to escape the head will have my throat.” He spoke, turning as he led us to the plane. Several filed out, some being forcefully moved. Either because they were idiots and used their powers while they had the magic blocking bracelet on, or Magic. Hindering. Device. (MHD) as Dad used to call it. Or, they refused to move for some other reason. Whether it being panic or anger.  
I looked around, hopeful. For Ian. Not seeing him, and I sighed in disappointment thinking he wasn’t here. Until I felt the familiar throb in my chest of him being near.  
“HEY! Are you listening?!” I was broken from my searching, the monitor looking at me with anger. “Yes sir.” I muttered. “Yeah right.” He spat, kicking the snow slightly and getting some snow on my bare legs. Before shoving a small paper in my hand. “Find everyone on that list, and do what you were told.” He half yelled, walking away.  
I started to read the list, but I was interrupted by a loud groan beside me. “Ian James?! That guy is unhinged. I thought they took him to Lab X!” I quickly grabbed the person’s list, shoving mine in her hands. “Here. I’ll trade with you.” I spoke bitterly, venom dripping in my voice. The girl flinched slightly, before walking away. Muttering something along the lines of ‘crazy b*tch.’  
I read my new list, which was… Very short.  
Just two people. Ian James and someone named Vixon Suttel…


	3. Chapter 2 - A Whisper of the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. Dead person? creepy dead person warning?

I searched through the large crowd for Ian. I would look for the other person later. I needed to find Ian first. I bumped into several people, some letting out loud curses, others just muttering a quick sorry.

I finally spotted him, being dragged down the stairs by one of the monitors. Along with a girl, yelling something around being careful of his wings. I ran up to him, pulling him away from the monitor.

My arms moving to wrap around his sides, I expected my hands to run into his wings like they always do. But they didn’t, wrapping all the way around him. He collapsed against me, his whole frame shaking. I stood a bit straighter, getting a look over his shoulder at his wings.

My eyes widened. I pulled myself away from him slightly, my hands cupping the sides of his face.

“Status.” I muttered, the words hung in the air a moment. I searched his slightly greyed eyes for an answer. His shaking worsened. “X.” He muttered, his voice was hoarse. Either from lack of use, or over use. “Can you make it through the tour?” He nodded, slumping against me again and hugging me tightly.

I felt the sense of someone staring at me and looked up, meeting sharp green eyes and dark brown hair. Black and grey ears sticking out of the thick semi-curly hair. I looked them up and down a moment, dark blue hoodie, black shirt, sweatpants, and socks… Also, a tail so long it could serve as a blanket alone. We looked at each other a moment, before she extended her sleeve covered hand.

“u-uh. Vixon… Suttel. Is your friend okay? Or more than friend? Just- You know- It doesn’t matter, is he okay?” They rambled for a moment, I moved to shake their hand. They flinched as I did.

“Evelyn James…” I spoke, shaking her hand and letting go. Turning to the paper I stole. ‘Vixon Suttel, Room 15. Roommate: Stell’

“So, I have to show you around, or I’ll be ‘punished.’ But we need to take him to my room first. Okay?” I say, avoiding the question. Because I didn’t really know myself.

“… You just avoided my question.” She muttered.

“What?” I speak, turning to her. Unintentionally adding venom to it. She flinches, stepping back slightly like before, but she still stood her ground.

“You avoided my question.” She spoke a bit louder, her voice sounding a bit different. More… Forceful than the nervous stutter it was before.

“Maybe I did.” Turning, Ian still in my arms. “But it’s honestly none of your business. So, stay out of it.” I didn’t need anyone in my business. Ian is mine. No one else understands what he’s like. “C’mon. I’m still supposed to show you around.” She nodded, her head turning down and her ears folding back as she followed me through the entrance to this ~~prison~~ facility.

We soon reached the entrance, due to rules, we were supposed to lead the new subjects through the main entrance. Even though a certain something always drove them to go through one of the side entrances the very next day.

We silently walked down the hall, others and their larger groups also walking down the hall. Everyone seemed to get the mood this hall gave off without even seeing ‘her’ yet…

I didn’t stare down into the dark part of the hallway, ‘she’ would always move it you did that. But even so a few didn’t seem to notice ‘her’ standing in middle of the dark hall. The light coming through the back-door’s window showing the outline of her figure. Some had to pull them out of that part of the hall before they went too far and once they looked up they went deafly still.

But Vixon just kept walking, keeping her head down. Someone finally went and grabbed her, and pulled her back down the hallway.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She yelled, tearing away from their grasp.

“You were about to walk into dead man territory!” They yelled back, she looked down the hall.

“What a dark hallway? Ooo I’m so scared.” She joked bitterly, everyone looked down the hall. Freezing completely when ‘she’ raised her hand and pointed it right at Vixon. Who froze for a moment, before a voice that wasn’t hers spoke.

 ** _“May the fallen fall and wilt, and the unfallen fall and break. But while the end is near, a new story will begin. But not in the way you will intend in the end...”_** …


	4. Chapter 3 - What They've Done

The tour went quickly, either because I needed to get Ian to our room as soon as possible or I was fearful of what happened with Vixon, it didn’t matter. As soon as I walked in the room with Ian and shut the door he was breaking down in my arms, sobbing about how sorry he was for being a complete and utter disgrace.  
“Stop.” I spoke, walking backwards until my legs ran into the bed and sat down, Ian practically laying in my lap. I grabbed the sides of his face, tilting his head toward me and wiping his tears with my thumbs.   
“You are not a disgrace, you mean the world to me. Remember your first day?” I asked, my hand brushing his brown hair out of his face to show his brownish purple eyes.   
He nodded, but his face screwed up as he trembled again. Gasping for a breath as his hands went to his chest. I felt my own chest tighten up at his actions.  
“Ian. Breathe…” I moved his hands away, pulling him up onto the bed more and scooting us both back to the wall. “Look, nothing will ever change for how I feel for you. I love you so much.” He nodded again, slumping against me again and taking in shaky breaths. I felt the pressure in my chest release, as he calmed down. “You alright?” I ask.   
“I-I’m a solid F.” He spoke, his voice shaking. “Y-you?”  
“That doesn’t matter at the moment.” I look over his shoulder as his wings, my hands lightly trace over them. He flinches, making a pained noise when I put my hand on a spot that I thought was dried blood through the bandages. But I was wrong, my hand being met with the warm liquid.   
“T-they’re fine.” He stuttered, already knowing what I was about to say. But I still detached him from me, forcing him to lay on his stomach so he wouldn’t be laying on what remained of wings.   
“Wait here.” I spoke, already out the door, feeling guilt sink in my stomach when I could barely hear his pained whimpers. I speed walked through the living area, everyone already knowing to move out of the way and made my way to Stell’s shop.   
It was a small area under the stairs, where Stell, a Munchkin Mei’fwa as the scientists liked to call her, used to trade goods a scientist snuck in for her. Until the other scientists found out, however. They saw it as an opportunity, and set it permanently there and agreed to get anything asked for.   
“Stell.” I spoke.  
“Ev? Sup. What do you need? Oh, wait have you met my new roommate? Vixon, Evelyn. Evelyn, Vixon.” She spoke casually, gesturing to the green eyed werewolf sitting on the counter.  
“Bandages and rubbing alcohol. Maybe some painkillers if you have them.” I half yelled, hands drumming on the counter. Stell’s usual lazy smile went slack and she looked at me with pity in her eyes.  
“Ian’s back huh. Look- Ev, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you what they did to him I just-”  
“Stell. Bandages. Rubbing Alcohol. Painkillers. NOW.” I was yelling, now. My hands clawing at the counter. She flinched, moving to the back of her little stand under the stairs and rummaging through her things.   
She came back up to the counter a few moments later, with a small first aid kit.   
“Everything you need should be in here, the scientists came and got all the painkillers this morning- something about some of the healers not being able to remove the pain caused by wounds- but. I put some insomnia pills, they should make him go to sleep soon enough.” She spoke, pushing the kit toward me. I nodded already making my way back to the room.  
\---  
“Ow.” Ian whimpered as I wrapped his wings.  
“OW-”   
“Stop moving!” I half yelled, pressing a cloth against the bleeding wings before beginning to sew the wounds shut.   
He continued whimpering, his whole body shaking and shuddering.   
“Shh. You’re okay, the pills will make you go to sleep soon.” I spoke softly.   
“E-ev?” Ian’s voice spoke, obviously laced with pain.  
“t-they’re g-gonna k-kill u-us.” I didn’t interrupt him, thinking he was probably high on the sleeping drug.  
“t-they.” He let out a pained breath. “t-they’ve d-done t-this t-to s-someone. ‘m n-not the f-first o-one.”  
His voice started to slur together as he presumably started to fall asleep, but I listened closely. “t-they didn’ d-do it by a-accidentt. B-but.” He made another pained noise.   
“E-ev…”  
“T-they f-found o-out h-how t-to t-take away p-powerss.” His voice slurred off, a sob seemed to have been half stuck in his throat as he let out a breath. I thought over what he said for a moment, before it hit me.  
They’re trying to give and take away powers to those not born with them…


End file.
